Un Valiente De Corazón
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Todos tenemos un valiente por dentro, pero, ¿Ese valiente es de corazón?


Un valiente de corazón

Todos tenemos un Slytherin por dentro, todos tenemos ambiciones, diferentes pero las tenemos, también tenemos, aunque a veces muy en el fondo, un Hufflepuff, por que al final todos terminamos siendo trabajadores, y claro, aunque a veces también muy en el fondo, tenemos un Ravenclaw, si, por que aunque no lo creamos, nadie nace bruto, sino se hacen, por ende, todos en alguna parte, algunos mas que otros, somos inteligentes. Pero, lo que todos, sin excepción tenemos, es un Gryffindor por dentro, un valiente.

Si, un valiente, por que ser valiente no es estar peleándose, y golpeándose con el otro a cada esquina, ser valiente es ir hacia la oscuridad, aunque tengas miedo y tenemos como ejemplo a los propios Gryffindors´s, esta Harry Potter, Ginny y Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, grandes apellidos, pero, ellos no fueron elegidos por unos apellidos ellos fueron elegidos por lo que son, Harry; sacrificio y esperanza, Ginny; corazón y fortaleza, Ron; lealtad y amistad, Hermione; honestidad y razón, Neville; esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces no solo es un "valiente", sino también es "de corazón", no tienes que entrar aunque te de miedo solamente, tienes que tener sacrificio, por que en el camino de la vida hay que hacer sacrificios para ser feliz, pero, también hay que tener esperanzas, por que "cuando el mundo te grita, deja de tratar, la esperanza te susurra, trata una vez mas", así que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas en un futuro mejor.

También para ser un valiente de corazón, hay que tener eso, "CORAZÓN", así en mayúsculas, para ser valiente, tienes que tener humildad, bondad, sencillez, corazón, tienes que ser humano, no creerte por encima de nadie, por que tu no eres mejor que nadie y nadie es mejor que tu, pero, también hay que tener fortaleza, todas las personas en el mundo, sean buenas o malas, tienen una fuente de fortaleza, algunos la tienen en su familia, que es un puerto seguro, donde siempre nos van a recibir, otros la tienen en los amigos, y otros en el amor.

Ahora, si crees en algo, créelo bien, y se leal a ese pensamiento, la lealtad es un valor que viene ligado a la amistad, si, a la amistad y una persona que tenga lealtad y al mismo tiempo tenga amistad, es una persona muy afortunada y la mayoría de las veces feliz, aunque no se de cuenta, y hay que recordar que todo en la vida se te devuelve, de cualquier forma y de la manera menos esperada, así que, si das maldad, vas a recibir maldad, si das bondad, recibes bondad, y si das lealtad y amistad, vas a recibir eso, lealtad y amistad, y los amigos, los verdaderos, siempre van a estar contigo, aunque el resto del mundo no te crea "que el mago mas tenebroso ha regresado".

También hay algo muy importante que se llama honestidad, y eso es vital para ser un valiente, por que el que dice la verdad, sea cual sea la situación, ese si es un verdadero valiente, ¿Por qué?, por que el mundo esta lleno de mentiras, de engaños, de trampas, y en un mundo así, el que sea honesto, el que diga la verdad y defienda sus creencias, confié en ellas, es un valiente por que todos los que están con la mentira, le van a caer encima, y ahí es cuando uno se debe de llenar con paciencia y luchar por tu verdad y no dejar que nada ni nadie te la quite, para eso también hay que tener lógica, hay que tener razón, por que si, esta bien que defiendas tu verdad y en lo que crees, pero, antes asegúrate que es lo correcto, no te apresures tomate tu tiempo y en esa búsqueda de tu verdad, agradece a aquella persona, que te dice tus defectos y virtudes con sinceridad, por que te hace sentir humano, y eso es lo que somos, humanos.

Pero, también como humanos, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, así que hay que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo en lo que queremos, y cuando caigamos, volvernos a levantar, con o sin ayuda, no importa, pero, hay que levantarnos y seguir adelante, por que si nos estancamos, no vamos a ser felices nosotros y no vamos a dejar ser felices a los demás, por que cuando no estancamos en nuestro camino, también estancamos a los seres que mas amamos, pero, siempre va a haber una señorita llamada "fuerza" y otra llamada "voluntad", y esas dos señoritas van juntas a donde sea, y son las que te ayudan a seguir y no quedarte estancado, es tu fuerza de voluntad lo que va a hacer que sigas adelante, que sigas superándote y repitiéndote todos los días, "si puedo".

Por supuesto, también hay que tener perseverancia, y que mejor ejemplo tenemos de esto que James Potter, si no fuera por su perseverancia, Harry no hubiese nacido, ni sus padres se hubiesen casado, entonces, hay que ser perseverante en lo que queremos, y así conseguirlo, pero, también hay que dejar el orgullo de lado, y dar amor, y como ejemplo tenemos a Lily Evans, por que ella dejo su orgullo y salió con James y así descubrió que la felicidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero, además de dejar su orgullo de lado, también dio, amor, dio amor a su esposo y dio amor a y por su hijo, como deberíamos hacer todos, dejar el orgullo, mirar al frente y dar amor, arriesgarse a cruzar la esquina, y conseguir la felicidad.

Y sobretodo, lo que todo valiente tiene, es miedo, por que el miedo es lo que nos hace sentir vivos, no haces sentir humanos, por que ser valiente no significa que no se tengan miedos, sino mas bien enfrentar esos miedos y superarlos, ese es un valiente, y por ultimo para ser valiente, hay que ser uno mismo, sin dejarse llevar por la corriente, vestirse de uno mismo, tener una personalidad propia, por que cada uno de los Gryffindor´s, son ellos mismos, no se copiaron de nadie, no le robaron la personalidad a nadie, son ellos y por ser ellos, por tener sacrificio, pero, a la vez esperanza, por tener corazón y a la vez fortaleza, por ser leal y saber ser amigo, por ser honestos y a la vez razonables, por hacer esfuerzos y tener fuerza de voluntad, por mostrar perseverancia y paciencia, por dejar un orgullo de lado y dar amor, por todo eso y mucho mas, son verdaderos Gryffinfor´s, son valientes, pero, son valientes de corazón.


End file.
